It Gets Better
by Lock Lokidottir
Summary: I fully support the 'It Gets Better' charity, and so does Sherlock and John. What happens when they go and give a talk to a school and send the message, 'It's /all/ fine? obviously established Johnlock! . Enjoy, and rate and review!


**_ I fully support the It Gets Better charity, and I think they are wonderful and really help people and teenagers like me everywhere. Carry on the good work, guys!_**

**_Insperation comes from here (it was on tumblr, and I first saw it on TheScienceOfJohnlock- image/28979931346)_**

**_Be nice to LGBT people. They are people, you know. They have lives, quirks, friends, families, likes, dislikes and love, just like you. Someone's sexuality or gender identity doesn't change any of that. If you have a problem with it, and try to bring some really brave people out there down, they're obviously above you in the first place._**

**_I have friends who are gay and lesbian. My uncle is gay. My friend is currently a FTM (female to male) transgender- he was born a girl, but identifies with boys more and feels that he was born in the wrong body. I don't have a problem with it. He is the happiest I have ever seen him, and he needs some support from some people._**

**_And if you have a problem with two women or two men being together, grow up. A relationship is between two people, not three, or four, or a communtiy or any other number._**

**_And for any LGBT people reading this- It Gets Better really does get better. It may be a tough ride now, but it is so much better than living a lie. :)_**

**_-L X_**

* * *

'It gets better.'

He could almost hear Sherlock's brain working beside him- Those three boys? Gay. That girl, no, no, the one with the beautiful ebony skin next to the one with the red hair? They're happily in love- but that shorter, plumper boy, right? Bullied because he has never had a girlfriend, though everyone knows the truth.

John hadn't expected the kids in front of him to react. It would have been a miracle. Instead he and Sherlock stood rather proudly (even if it was a facade), everyone gawping at them.

John was outside of his comfort zone- way, way out- but he felt that he needed to get his point across. Besides, the lights were blinding him- he could see the front row, the second was a bit blurry and the rest were black against the floor.

It was nerve wracking, yes, but they both found a sense of pride in doing what they were.

Even though ninety-nine per cent of the students would deny it later, they were all handing on to both men's every words.

'I does. I promise you, it can only get better. You have to ride out any bad times you may have or be having... Besides, everyone is different. There will never be another you- you're unique. Beautiful in your own way-'

John took a shaky breath. He smiled at Sherlock, who smiled back- however, there was a deeper meaning behind that smile; it wasn't a quick, reassuring smile. It was a confident, different and very long; John could practically hear the great brain trying to speak to him telepathically.

_My brave solider, I love you. Carry on. Please._

'So, yeah…' John cleared his throat. 'You can do it- you can do anything you set your mind to. Does it matter if you're gay?' Both men shook their heads. 'I will still be John, you will still be you and the whole world will still go around the sun. It just means you like other people of the same sex- so?'

Some of the teenagers eyebrows went up into their hair. A few giggled. However, the rest watched with awe, pity, amazement… some a mixture. They had realised.

Sherlock cleared his throat and looked _properly _around the assembly hall for the first time. John fell silent so he could speak.

'There are three major components to human sexuality-' there were a few wolf whistles, but the majority of the students were silent. John gripped his hand. '-biological sex, sexual orientation and gender identity. Each of these three components offer multiple variables, and the variables on which you present make your sexuality. To think that one set of variables as being better than another is absolutely ludicrous.' John nodded in agreement.

'Does it matter if you're gay, or bi, or straight? If you're smart, not-so-smart, or just not sure what you are…' he smiled as Sherlock put his arms around John and rested his head on John's shoulders. '-leave here knowing just these two true things: It gets better, and you are beautiful, and amazing, and brilliant- simply because you are you.'

John turned around and hugged Sherlock back. More 'awws' from the crowd, and John beamed at Sherlock as he pulled away.

'In short, love who the hell you want- it is all fine!'

As everyone clapped, and they all exited the stage; Sherlock's hand was still curled around the small of John's back.

* * *

John rested his head into Sherlock's chest as the exited the school, and both men looked up; the sky was beautifully pink, with shots of gold and silver and orange….

'I love you, Sherlock.'

'I love you too… after all, our relationship can only get better.' Sherlock beamed at the smaller man.

'You are so beautiful, Sherlock.' John brushed a stray hair away from his lovers face and kissed his forehead. 'I know I ask for loads, but can I just ask for this one thing? The only one you ever have to do?'

Sherlock grinned- _no more tiding up after experiments? Yes please!_ 'Sure, fire away.'

'Can you never change?' asked the army doctor seriously, stopping and turning the taller man towards him. 'Ever. Sherlock, I love you and would never change you for the world. You are beautiful, brilliant and I love you, so much. Even when you insult-

Sherlock smiled softly and stole Johns lips in a short and tender kiss, promply stopping the ramblings. As Sherlock pulled away he gently stroked the doctors cheeks with a pale finger while looking into those sapphire blue eyes.

'I promise John, I won't. Can I ask you something?'

'Go ahead.' John frowned. 'What is it?'

'Can I request exactly the same?'


End file.
